


Full Dress

by FlyingMachine



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Clothing Porn, Crossdressing, Kylo Ren wears a dress, M/M, TFA Kink Meme fill, corsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingMachine/pseuds/FlyingMachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren's gorgeous ballgown catches Hux's attention, especially when he asks Hux to help him take it off. Hux isn't very helpful.</p>
<p>TFA Meme fill: Kylo gets off on wearing ridiculously elaborate dresses, Hux is totally into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: Kylo gets off on wearing ridiculously elaborate dresses (think the sort of thing Alderaanian/Naboo royalty wore). Hux is totally into it. You could go for an established relationship (maybe they're on good terms, or maybe they're just having hatesex because befrocked Kylo is their one item of agreement) or first time. There is no way to go too far into describing the dress and how it looks on and sliding off Kylo's shredded physique (please leave at least some of the dress on for the sex). 
> 
> Bonus if Kylo shaves his body hair.

The third large gin and tonic had taken the edge off of Hux’s hatred for the annual First Order officers’ ball. His advisors insisted that such things were conducive to good morale, but Hux only saw them as a waste of valuable time and resources. Attendance was mandatory, Hux’s included, and he was elbow-deep in sweating, overdressed command staff. This year’s ball was the most grandiose yet, as it also celebrated the completion of the Starkiller weapon. 

 

He had distanced himself from the crowd, tolerating the occasional polite introduction and firmly declining all invitations to dance. Regulations for events dictated full dress, and his staff did not disappoint. Hux was pleased to see an excellent showing of perfectly shined boots and crisply tailored jackets. He sipped his drink and glanced down to his own boots, which remained flawless. When he looked up, his vision was filled with Kylo Ren.

 

Hux barely recognized him. Instead of his heavy black robes he wore a gown of deep blue silk that clung to his trim, muscular figure. The dress bared his shoulders, revealing the clean lines of his neck and collarbones. Its long sleeves did nothing to conceal Ren’s powerful arms. The tight, corseted bodice shaped his lean waist and the full skirt gave the illusion of curves beneath it. The whole thing was embroidered with tiny gems that caught the lights as Ren moved, sparkling like the stars in the viewport. His hair brushed his shoulders, falling in soft curls around his angular face. Absently, Hux wondered what Ren’s hair would feel like clenched between his fingers.

 

Hux took a gulp of his drink, his mouth suddenly dry. 

 

“That’s a lovely dress, Ren, does your mother know you borrowed it?” Hux asked, hoping Ren hadn’t noticed his interest. Ren’s eyes narrowed, his mouth twitching.

 

“I could ask the same about your uniform,” Ren replied, his voice cool. Hux clenched his fingers around his glass, knuckles turning white. Despite Ren’s venom, his eyes lingered on Hux. Hux knew his dress uniform suited him: it was made bespoke to add breadth to his shoulders and accentuate his narrow waist. Ren plucked a glass of champagne from a passing serving droid and twirled the stem between his long fingers instead of drinking.

 

“You’re meant to drink that,” Hux said. 

 

“Disciples of my order abstain from alcohol. It can cloud the mind and weaken our abilities,” Ren said, glancing at Hux’s mostly-empty glass.

 

“I’d hate for you to be unable to unlace that corset later,” Hux said, eyeing the complicated binding down the back of Ren’s dress. 

 

“We both know that’s not true,” Ren murmured, his breath hot against Hux’s ear. Hux jumped, wondering when Ren had gotten so close. Hux could smell his perfume: sweet, floral, probably expensive. He should not have indulged in the third gin and tonic. Ren had him nearly pressed against the wall, and all Hux could think about was how good Ren would look in that dress while Hux fucked him. 

 

Ren gave him a knowing look, mouth pulling into a smirk. “We should go back to your quarters, and you can help me take off my dress,” Ren said, his voice low in Hux’s ear. Goosebumps prickled down Hux’s neck and he turned his head away. He wondered what the hell had been in that last gin and tonic, because he found himself thinking about exactly how he would get Ren out of his dress.

 

Would Ren stand quietly while Hux pulled the ribbons loose to split open the bodice and expose his naked back? Or maybe Hux would simply cut the entire thing straight through, just to see how Ren would react as the dress slid to the floor. His pulse jumped at the thought and heat rose to his cheeks before settling lower in his belly. 

 

“Is that what you’d like? Because I’d like you to keep it on,” Hux said. As he’d expected, Ren flushed scarlet to his exposed chest. Hux smirked. “Thought so.” 

 

He snatched the champagne flute from Ren’s hand and tossed back the contents. “I’ll see you in my quarters, Ren.”

 

* * *

Ren swept into Hux’s rooms in a swirl of silk and glittering hand-stitched gemstones. Hux closed his task pane and slid back from his desk, hands folded in his lap, waiting.

“I can’t get out of this dress by myself,” Ren said, not bothering with a convincing lie.

“I find that hard to believe,” Hux replied as he rose from his chair. “Since you apparently got into it by yourself. Although I wouldn’t be surprised that a few ribbons are beyond your capabilities. Come here.”

Hux took his time looking Ren over, now that he could so in private. 

“Show me,” Hux said, clasping his hands behind his back. The hem of Ren’s skirt brushed his boots as he stepped close so that Hux could examine his gown. Hux had no eye for art, but he could not deny that the gown was a truly lovely thing. The small movement of Ren’s breathing set the gems in his bodice sparkling. Hux looked over every intricate line of stitching, carefully placed to create the illusion of curves in a waist that he knew had none. Hux ran a finger over a whorl of embroidery that ended just above Ren’s cock. Ren’s breath hitched but he did not move. 

“Turn,” Hux said. Ren spun, his skirt kicking up to reveal blue velvet slippers instead of Ren’s boots. The skirt fell smoothly over Ren’s hips, hinting at the tight curve of his ass beneath. Ren’s broad back was mostly bare, and Hux admired the well-developed muscles along his shoulders, flexing under skin that never saw the sun. Ren’s long hair curled at his nape, brushing his shoulders. The corset was laced with blue velvet ribbon, smooth and fine under Hux’s fingers. He could see how tightly it had been laced as he watched Ren’s shallow breathing. 

“Surely this isn’t comfortable?” Hux asked as he traced the crisscross of velvet. He continued the light touch up Ren’s spine. Goosebumps rose in the wake of his finger, and Hux felt Ren tense.

“It’s not meant to be comfortable,” Ren replied. 

“And you enjoy that it isn’t. I see,” Hux said thoughtfully, carefully filing away that piece of information. He grasped an end of ribbon at the small of Ren’s back and tugged until the bow came apart. Hux loosened the lacing down the back of Ren’s corset until it gapped in the front, kissing across one bare shoulder and then the other as he worked. He smoothed Ren’s hair away from his nape pressed a kiss there. Ren pulled in a deep breath and Hux bit down gently on his earlobe. “Show me the rest.”

Ren grabbed his wrist and pressed Hux’s hand against the erection hidden beneath his skirts. Hux palmed him through the silk until Ren was panting in his ear. He grasped Ren by the hips and turned him so that Hux could lean in and kiss him, slipping his tongue between Ren’s lips and into his mouth. Ren ground himself against his hand, fingers tight on Hux’s shoulders to keep his balance. Hux wrapped his free arm around Ren’s waist and walked them towards the bed, eager to find out exactly what Ren had hidden under his gown.

Ren’s knees hit the edge of the bed and he went down easily, pulling Hux with him to straddle his hips. Hux rolled his hips down against Ren’s, eliciting a sharp gasp. Ren grabbed a handful of his uniform jacket and Hux allowed him to reclaim his mouth as he undid the closures. Ren’s long fingers stroked over the soft, heavy wool of Hux’s dress uniform. He pushed it off Hux’s shoulders and slid a hand into Hux’s undershirt, shoving it up to his chest. Ren’s hands were incredibly warm as he stroked up Hux’s sides. Ren rubbed his thumb over a nipple, sending sparks of arousal straight to Hux’s cock.

Hux reached down and grabbed a handful of Ren’s skirt, hauling it up to his hips to bare his thighs. Ren was clean-shaven, his skin smooth under Hux’s fingers. Incredulous, Hux flattened his palm against Ren’s thigh and stroked along the contours of lean muscle. He grasped Ren’s leg behind the knee and pulled it up to his hip, examining Ren’s hairless calf. Ren raised an eyebrow.

“All of it?” Hux asked, hating how breathless he sounded. He didn’t wait for an answer. He shoved the gown up to Ren’s waist, the silk piling up and spilling over his chest. Ren’s cock strained against a pair of delicate black silk panties, edged in fine lace. Hux hooked a finger in the waistband and pulled it down low enough to reveal both the tip of Ren’s cock and a complete lack of pubic hair. He stroked a finger along the line of Ren’s erection through his underwear, satisfied when Ren arched into the touch.

“Very pretty,” he murmured, looking down at Ren. His cheeks were flushed, lips reddened from Hux’s kisses. Hux slipped the underwear from Ren’s hips and tossed it to the floor. 

“Take off your uniform,” Ren said. He tugged at Hux’s jacket but lacked the correct angle to remove it. Hux sat back and shrugged his jacket off of his shoulders, laying it carefully aside. Ren’s eyes followed his movements as Hux pulled his shirt over his head.

“That uniform covers a multitude of sins,” Ren said, looking Hux over. 

“And that dress covers none,” Hux snapped. He was well aware that his slender frame inspired little awe compared to Ren’s powerful build. He cupped his hands over Ren’s chest; there were no soft curves beneath the flimsy silk, only firm muscle. “You’re flat as a board, Ren. What in the universe ever made you think you had the figure for this gown?” 

“I can see it’s bothering you,” Ren said dryly, pressing the heel of his hand into the tent in Hux’s trousers. “Should I take it off?”

“No,” Hux growled. He reached for the closure of his trousers, ready to be out of his stiff dress uniform. Ren grabbed his wrists and flipped him neatly on to his back, pinning his arms over his head with one hand. With his free hand, Ren unzipped his trousers and yanked both pants and underwear down to his thighs, freeing his erection.

Hux’s heart raced, its throb echoed in his cock. He squirmed a little to test Ren’s grip, which held firm, his slim wrists clenched tight in Ren’s long fingers. Cool silk brushed his thighs and belly and pooled around them on the bed. Hux ground up against Ren, rubbing himself against the silk that covered Ren’s own erection. It felt incredible, surrounded by Kylo Ren’s sweet scent and soft skirts. Hux could come just like this, but that wasn’t what he wanted.

“Let me up,” he said, jamming a knee into Ren’s hip. Ren acquiesced and released his wrists. He rolled onto his back and watched while Hux stripped off the remainder of his uniform and boots. Ren reached for the bodice of his gown and pulled it away from his chest as though he wished to remove it. 

“Keep it on,” Hux said. “I’m going to fuck you in it.” 

  
  


A smirk touched Ren’s lips and Hux cursed himself for finding the man so attractive. Ren kicked off his slippers and lay back on the bed, lazily stroking his cock underneath his dress. Hux retrieved the bottle of lube from his nightstand drawer and tossed it on the bed. He knelt between Ren’s thighs and grabbed two handfuls of Ren’s dress, flipping it up over his hips and letting it fan out beneath Ren. Ren’s eyes never left him. 

Hux coated his fingers with lube slipped his his fingers between Ren’s legs. The skin there was as smooth as the rest of him. Ren twitched and spread his legs a little wider when Hux touched his entrance with a slick finger. Hux pushed inside, working his finger in and out until Ren was rocking back against him. Hux gave him a second finger, then a third, until Ren was writhing on the bed, fingers clenched in his skirt. 

Ren picked up the lube and slicked his own hand before he closed his fingers around Hux’s hard cock. He stroked fast, his grip a fraction too tight, but Hux didn’t care as Ren worked him. He’d barely touched himself this whole time, and Ren’s hand on him was a relief. Hux bent and kissed him, down his neck and jaw to the nipple exposed by Ren’s loosened corset.

Hux swiped his tongue over it and Ren twitched up against him, grinding himself on Hux’s fingers. Hux sucked a mark just below his collarbone, marring Ren’s fine skin with a neat imprint of his teeth. Hux could feel the tension in his body as he struggled not to squirm. He pulled his fingers out of Ren and lined up his cock.

“Spread your legs,” he said, and Ren did so eagerly. Hux pressed inside slowly, savoring the tight heat of Ren’s body. Ren stifled a moan as Hux sank into him. Once fully sheathed, Hux had to move, pulling out and thrusting hard back into Ren until Ren caught his rhythm and matched it.

“You look good like this,” Hux said, barely aware of what was coming out of his mouth. “You make a perfect officer’s whore.”

“You would know. I’m sure you’ve had plenty of practice fucking your way up the chain of command,” Ren said.

“And down it, as I am at present,” Hux replied. He slammed into Ren hard enough to lift his hips off the bed, his retort lost in a moan. He was gasping, chest straining against the corset.

“Let me help you with that,” Hux said. He grasped Ren’s bodice in both hands and yanked hard until the whole thing split down to Ren’s navel. Ren’s flat belly rippled with lean, well-developed muscle that Hux couldn’t resist touching in grudging admiration. The corset’s boning had left red indents in his fair skin. Hux kissed down his breastbone and licked up one of the weals before he closed his teeth on Ren’s left nipple. Ren hissed and grabbed Hux’s hair. His free hand curled over Hux’s ass, pulling him closer.

Hux leaned down and stretched over Ren to press them together all along chest and belly. The edges of Ren’s corset dug into his chest and the silk skirts were slippery under his knees. Ren’s hand on his backside kept him steady, but Hux was certain he’d have a perfect imprint of tiny jewels on his breast when he pulled away. Ren wrapped his legs around Hux’s waist, the heavy muscles flexing as he moved, trying to pull Hux closer. Hux threaded his fingers into Ren’s hair and found it every bit as thick and soft as he’d imagined.

“Come for me,” he ordered, looking Ren in the eyes. He took Ren’s cock in his hand and stroked  in time to his thrusts. Ren’s hips locked up and he came with a desperate-sounding moan, teeth sunk deep into his bottom lip. Hux felt Ren’s body clench around him and tremble beneath him, his hips twitching weakly as he spilled himself over Hux’s hand and onto his gown. Hux’s own thighs shook with fatigue. He was so close, the tension of orgasm curled up tight in his hips, the base of his spine. He buried himself deep one final time and came hard into Ren, white washing out his vision. He slumped to Ren’s side, gasping.

Ren’s large hand in his hair brought him back to himself, his face smashed against Ren’s neck and a heavy arm around his waist. He and Ren were both twisted up in Ren’s dress, which had tangled around their thighs. The silk beneath Hux’s stomach was decidedly damp, cooling unpleasantly against his skin. 

Hux extricated himself from Ren’s skirts and grimaced at the sticky tug of fabric. He needed a shower desperately. Ren watched him through slitted eyes, looking pleased with himself. His dress hung off of him, completely ruined. Hux turned on the shower and let it warm up.

“I hope no one sees you like that,” Hux said. He absolutely hoped the entire crew saw Ren in his current state. Ren rose and tugged at his torn gown, which no longer closed over his chest. The marks Hux had left were vivid against his skin.

“I’ll tell anyone who asks exactly what happened, General,” Ren replied. “I’m sure the part where you ordered me to come for you will be of particular interest. Truly inspiring leadership.” Heat crept up Hux’s neck, spreading across his cheeks.

“Get out, Ren. I’m taking a shower. And get rid of those sheets.”

When Hux emerged from the shower, his bed had been stripped and Kylo Ren was gone. Hux opened his closet for a fresh set of pajamas. His greatcoat was missing, replaced with Ren’s ruined ballgown. He caught the scent of sweet, floral perfume and his chest filled with rage.

He grabbed the hanger, intending to throw the dress into the waste chute before he arranged to have Ren quietly assassinated. The crumpled silk brushed his wrist, and Hux remembered how easily Ren had come for him, skirts sliding against Hux’s skin. 

  
Hux returned the dress to his closet, hanging it carefully in the back. He could always dispose of it later.


End file.
